Falling From The Stars
by SaintJames
Summary: When the killer from an unsolved murder resurfaces, is Speed's lover the next target? *Slash, like always*
1. null

**This idea had me bursting at the seams today at physio, I _had_ to post this. This chapter isn't really a chapter, it's just the prologue to give insight on how the main characters of my story met. I own my boys (Emmy, Jordan, Brent, and Santi) but nothing/nobody else. As usual, reviews kick my imagination into hyper drive so... if you don't mind. Once again: this is the PROLOGUE, which means this is about six months before the next chapter (which is really the first). Enjoy (or don't if you don't want to) ~Callum!~**

"Emmy, what the hell are you doing here?" a gruff voice hissed in my ear. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of the beer that Jordan- the bartender and one of my best friends- had placed in front of me.

"I wanted to relax, Santi, is that a problem?" I heard an aggravated sigh and a hand was suddenly wrapped around my wrist, leading me gently until the salty beach air stung at my nose and the noise of the club had long since faded from my ears. "What do you want from me, Santi? I can't live in the shadows my whole life, okay?"

"You shouldn't _be_ in there. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know how to handle myself, Santi," I growled, turning away from him and nearly smacking into the object in front of me, a tree from the rough and slightly rounded surface.

"You could get raped or something, _amigito_. I don't want that for you." I sighed and allowed Santi to turn me back to face him.

"I'm not stupid," I huffed, sitting heavily on the sand beneath my feet. "Besides, Jordan would have taken care of me, you know that." I paused and swallowed a scream when I heard a yell followed by a dull thud. "Santi, are you okay? Santiago?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Speed frowned down at the body before him as he snapped a picture. The victim was about five-ten with a swimmer's build, wearing a tight red muscle shirt and semi-loose black jeans. He had messy, beach blond hair over green eyes that were frozen open in shock. "Is there an ID on him, Alexx?" Alexx nodded sadly.

"His name is Santiago Berùz. Poor guy was only twenty-six. You are _much_ too young for this, sweetie. There's a witness over there who says he's co-owner of a club just down the street called _Fly._ There's a single gunshot to the throat, but the guy swears he never heard a gun fire." Speed frowned and turned to see a man who had a bright purple fauxhawk, dark sunglasses, a blue button-down, and jeans that looked identical to Santiago's standing just beyond the crime scene tape. A set of dog tags hung around his neck and glinted brightly in the morning sun.

"That him?"

"Mm-hm." Speed set his kit down and made his way over to where the witness was standing.

"Hey." The purple-haired man jumped visibly, obviously not realizing Speed had been standing in front of him. "Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Um, yeah, a little. I'm Emilio- Emmy- Berùz." Emilio stuck his hand out and Speed shook it.

"Tim Speedle. Would you mind telling me what went down here last night?" He sighed deeply, already getting tired of telling the story.

"I was at _Fly_ earlier and Santi didn't want me there. He's my little brother and he worries about me a lot." Emmy bit his lip lightly and slid off his glasses, placing them into his pocket. Speed was surprised at the intensity of Emmy's eyes. They were green, like Santi's, but they were piercing and made Speed feel like he was under a microscope. What was most surprising, however, was that his eyes weren't the pools of green that Santi's were, but they were clouded. Emilio Berùz was blind. "He doesn't like me going there without him, Jordan, or Brent there to watch over me. Anyway, he found me there and pulled me out here. We were talking and all of a sudden he yelled. He wouldn't answer me, so I called for help. That's pretty much it."

"So you didn't hear a gunshot?" Emmy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I get that Santi was shot, but I _didn't hear it_. Maybe they used a silencer or something, I don't know." Speed shrugged and went back to work. He constantly glanced over at Emilio, for some reason feeling oddly protective of him.

"I'm going to need you to come down to the station so we can take your statement," Speed said when he finished processing the scene. "Come with me." He started to walk away but Emmy stayed rooted to the spot he hadn't moved from the whole time.

"I, um… I don't have Ranger with me. I'll walk right into something. Actually," he added as an afterthought, "I generally run into some things _anyway_, but Ranger won't let me do any serious damage to myself." Speed guessed that Ranger was his Seeing Eye dog. He grasped Emmy's hand and, ignoring the warm tingling sensation, led him to the hummer. When they got to the crime lab, he grabbed Emmy's hand again to lead him inside. Neither let go the entire time the statement was being taken.

"You're going to want to talk to Jordan and Brent, aren't you?" Emmy asked quietly, hoping beyond hope that the answer was no. Jordan had been _with_ Santi since they were both fourteen and Brent was like an overprotective older brother. It would kill Brent to know that he couldn't always protect Santi, and Jordan... Jordan would just _shut down_. Speed gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and spoke reluctantly.

"Unfortunately, we have to. We need to know who would want to hurt your brother and Jordan could be able to tell us just that."


	2. eins

**I want you all to know that I stayed up until four AM to write this chapter- I told myself it would be twice as long as normal, and it is! Emmy is based off of Joshua Chapman, who proved that you don't need to see your opponent to win in a fight, and Seb Grantley, who is a hyper little shit. I'm kinda tired, so blame the mistakes in this chapter on that. Unfortunately, I don't own anything publicly recognizable. Please, please, PLEASE review!! It's a proven fact that reviews make me update faster! Umm.... what else? ........hmm.... oh yeah! ENJOY!! ~Callum!~**

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Calleigh frowned when she looked at the unidentified man who was lying dead on the ground in front of her. She snapped a picture and slid the folded paper out from under his knee.

"Hey, Speed, we're going to need a translator for this," she called, holding up the paper. Speed took it and inspected it for a moment before shaking his head.

"It won't do any good. This is shorthand, we need an expert." Calleigh raised her eyebrows and bagged the letter.

"Why do you know what shorthand Braille looks like?" He shrugged and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number he'd memorized nine months prior.

"Hey, Em. You wanna make yourself useful today?" He grinned at the other person's response. "Well, we both know you don't do much during the day." Speed raised an eyebrow. "Sure you do… We need a translator… No, its shorthand. Think you can help? Awesome, I'll come pick you up. Yeah, sure. Bye." He shook his head and slid his phone into his pocket.

"Friend of yours?" Calleigh asked, bagging a hair she found in the pool of blood by the Vic's head.

"Something like that," Speed murmured back. "I'm gonna go get him. You okay here by your self?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Trust me, okay? I won't let- see, I told you not to let go of my jacket!" Speed said with a laugh as he helped the fallen man back to his feet. The man wore a dark brown beanie with the hood of a blue and black striped sweatshirt pulled up over that.

"How often is it that good things come from listening to you, Timmy?" he retorted, clutching the sleeve of Speed's long-sleeved tee shirt.

"Ouch. Way to hit a guy where it hurts." Speed led the man into an interrogation room where Eric and Calleigh were waiting with the paper. "Guys, this is Emmy Berùz. He's going to translate the letter we found on Hayden." Emmy gave a slight wave.

"Hi, Emmy, my name's Calleigh Duquesne." She stepped forwards to shake his hand and glanced towards Eric. "The mute behind me is Eric Delko."

"Hi Calleigh, hello Eric… I understand there's a letter I'm supposed to decipher?"

"Um, yeah. Here," Eric stepped forward and handed Emmy the paper. Emmy sat at the table and skimmed his fingers over the raised dots. After a moment, he frowned and started over.

"Em? What is it?" The blind man sighed and read aloud.

"_A man will find it difficult to see what is right before his eyes, the barrel of my gun that stares down his face. He will see for the first time in a century the wrongs that he has done, and he shall go through it all once more. I warn you all now that Hayden is not the last on my list to die, as so many others have done deeds worth his fate. Follow the glow, the luminescent strings that guide you. If you do this, you can cut my list short and save the rest. Find me, and I will come without a struggle. Fail this task, and I will take from you until everything is gone._ The rest is gibberish. It's like he chose the alphabet at random and some numbers to follow. This one here, this isn't a letter at all! Or a number, _or_ punctuation." Emmy scratched his head and murmured the words once more under his breath. "Difficult to see, see for the first time… He's talking about blind men, I think. What if the letters are the initials of further victims? There's got to be at least twenty more that he's planning on killing, and at least five before the first H comes up." The rest of the time he was there went on without any major events; although they got the letter copied down to others could read it as well.

"Eight-thirty, right?" Emmy asked before he left. Speed seemed to understand what he meant and agreed, and then he was gone.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Eric blinked rapidly as he read the neon that announced _Flash_ in bright green. "Speed, this is practically a VIP club. You know that right?"

"Dude, trust me," Speed said with a grin, walking confidently up to the large, six-foot-six bouncer. "Hey, Wes!"

"Evenin', Speed. These two with you?" Wes looked down at Eric and Calleigh questioningly.

"Yeah, of course." Wes let them in and the bartender, a pretty blond, flashed a bright smile.

"Hey, Timmy! Didn't expect you for another twenty minutes. He's out there."

"Thanks, Cindy." Speed led Eric and Calleigh to a booth near the dance floor and excused himself to go to the middle of dancing crowd. They could see the person he stopped next to but couldn't make much out. Purple hair was visible and there was a shimmer as light hit whatever was hanging around his neck, seeming unnaturally bright against the black fabric of his shirt. He had his hands on Speed's hips and they danced in sync for a few minutes before he leaned up (being a good five inches shorter) and pressed his lips to Speed's.

"Well… That was oddly unexpected," Calleigh finally said as they started over towards the table.

"Just a tad," Eric stuttered, staring at his best friend and the man that was at his side. The purple-haired man turned towards Speed and poked his stomach playfully.

"I think you're in trouble." A light blush rose in the CSI's face when he saw the looks his friends were giving him.

"Care to explain?" Eric asked, a frown appearing on his face as he glanced down at the spot where Emmy's hand held Speed's.

"Uh, sure. You all met earlier. Me and Emmy have been together for about eight- nine?- months now." The pair shifted uncomfortably at the same time under Eric's hard stare.

"That's awesome, man, congrats!" Speed grinned and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, thankful that the Catholic didn't find it to be some enormous sin. Calleigh shared Eric's enthusiasm, immediately wanting to know more about the newest member of the large CSI family.

The ID tags belonged to Colonel Paul Berùzàcko, Emmy's grandfather who had served in World War II. Emmy and Paul were close when he was a kid, and he hadn't taken the tags off since Paul's funeral. He went blind shortly after that, when he was ten. He only said 'I got sick' before hurriedly moving on to the next question and refused to say anything else about it. Santiago was two years younger than him, but grew up as the protective older brother. Santi was always bigger and stronger, a little more in-your-face than Emmy. It was through Santi that he met Jordan von Messe and Brent Cashaw. Jordan inherited a nice sum of money, and the four teamed up to build and run a club called _Liquid_ _Neon_. A year later, they opened a second club called _Fly_. Emmy had since opened a few more clubs (the newest being _Flash_), but still spent a lot of time at _Fly_ and _Liquid Neon_. When he was at _Fly_ nine months ago, Santi pulled him back out. Being the protective brother he was, Santi didn't like Emmy to be at clubs by himself. That night, he was shot in the neck and died almost instantly. Speed processed the scene with a fine-toothed comb and found very little evidence, so they never found the man that did it. What a weird way to meet someone, Calleigh and Eric both agreed on that, but they'd been together ever since. Eric discovered that swimming was one of Emmy's favourite things to do and they bonded over that. Calleigh was interested in Ranger, the three-year old German shepherd that served as Emmy's Seeing Eye dog. She found it amazing that a dog could be so hyper ("Trust me, he's like a flaming squirrel on crack.") one second and then calm down the very instant his harness was put on, like flipping on a switch. Both were surprised to know that Brent and Emmy constantly entered in kickboxing and MMA tournaments, and even more so when they found out that Emmy won most of his fights.

"How does that even work?" Eric asked, stunned. "I mean, how do you know when…?" Emmy stood up and motioned for Eric to do so as well. He did and they stood two feet apart.

"I work like a submarine. Right now, I know that you are… six feet tall. I know your hands are at your sides; your weight is on your back foot. If you were to take a swing at me right now, I'd know. Go ahead, do it." Emmy flashed a smirk and put his hands behind his back. "Seriously, throw a punch. If you land it, you won't be the first. I'd probably congratulate you, even, because most people can't."

Calleigh cast Speed a look and he shrugged, mouthing 'he's insane.' Calleigh nodded in agreement and Emmy scowled.

"Oh, shut up you!"

"I still want to know how the hell you do that."

"I told you, I work like a submarine! _Sonar_, echo-location. Same way I'll know when Eric finally tries to hit me like I _told_ him to." Eric sighed and half-heartedly took a swing, which Emmy easily dodged. "Come on Delko, hit me! Don't hold back, I've been fighting since I was six. I've had my fare share of hits, just do it!" Eric swung again and got close to connecting before Emmy jerked to the side and grabbed his wrist. "Never underestimate anyone. A deaf man uses his sense of touch to hear, feels the vibrations around him. I use my sense of hearing to see, I can hear the echoes reverberating around this room. I know where everything is and where it will be once it starts moving."


	3. zwei

**HAPPY HUG A VEGETARIAN DAY! Yes, September 25th is national hug a vegetarian day. I got tackled with hugs! I haven't updated in so long! I'm sorry guys. I told you- review! It eggs me on. So yeah- READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ~Callum!~**

~~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~~

Emmy frowned as music flooded the otherwise silent room. "Aren't you supposed to have off today?" He heard Speed searching for his cell and the music stopped. After a few minutes, the phone was tossed onto the bed with a muffled _thump_.

"Supposed to." Cotton fabric hit Emmy in the face and the shirt was quickly donned. "There's a D-B downtown with a note. They want you to come in and help out again."

"But it's your day off," he whined childishly.

"Shirt's on backwards," was the reply. Emmy stuck his thumb in the collar of his (actually it was Speed's) faded Sonic the Hedgehog tee-shirt and, sure enough, he felt the tag. There was a warm weight by his feet that yawned loudly.

"How were _you_ still asleep?" Emmy asked, leaning over to rub the dog's head.

"Some form of miracle," Speed said with a smirk. "I was beginning to think he was drugged or something." Ranger jumped off the bed and ran down the hallway like a bat out of hell.

"Nope, definitely not drugged." Emmy stood up and pulled on jeans to go with his backwards shirt. "We shouldn't have to go in," he whined again, "its Sunday. That's the Sabbath for crying out loud!" Speed rolled his eyes.

"Crime is diligent, Em, it doesn't skip work just because it's a Sunday."

There was a long pause before he finally replied, "It should." Speed just laughed. "Did you know today is national Hug a Vegetarian day?"

The CSI hugged Emmy, who was a very huggable person. "Happy?"

"Yes, now my day is complete! Well, not quite. I have an agenda." _On the agenda for today: get a few hugs on account of the HVD (somewhat complete), smack Creepy upside the head for Twizzler theft (incomplete), try to catch a killer (incomplete), take Ranger for a walk (he knows how to walk!), and ending the day with tying Speed to the bed. MEMO: Last one is important._

Emmy looked somewhat concentrated. "Not gonna ask," Speed told him, holding his hands up in surrender.

~~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~~

Emmy skimmed his fingers across the paper, reading it to himself once before reading it out loud.

"_Hello again. I'm actually surprised that finding me is taking you this long. I might have to speed my plan up a little bit, I'm getting impatient. I know you want to know why, but I don't really have an answer I can give you. The only one I have would give me away and that would just be cheating, wouldn't it? When- if- you catch me, you can ask me in person. I will give you some clues, though. There is an order to the chaos I'm going to create. The ones that deserve to die the most get to die first._" Emmy frowned and looked up. "What did the kid do?" Speed flipped through the file on the newest Vic, Taylor Grant. Taylor was beaten to death with an iron pipe they found nearby, wiped clean, and then set on fire. His abdomen and legs were slightly charred, but not too badly. He pulled a picture out of the file and showed it to Calleigh and Eric.

"I've seen this before," he told them. What he was pointing to was a perfect circle that formed a bruise on the inside of Taylor's left elbow. In the center of the circle was a small puncture wound. "The kid's on meth, has been for a while considering the tracks he's got."

The CSIs shared a look of bewilderment. Taylor Grant was just a kid, barely thirteen. "Keep reading, Emmy," Calleigh encouraged.

"_They are in my possession the longest. I had Taylor for almost a week before it was his time. I've got another on the way, his name's Florian. The longer I go, the worse it will get. Oh, and so you aren't calling me something stupid the media makes up, my name's Brennan. Hope to meet you soon._" Emmy froze as he read the last sentence. There was more at the bottom of the page, but he didn't say what it was. He just slid his fingers over the bumps and pushed the paper away. "I'm having a hard time deciphering whether this guy is a psychopath or a sociopath." Eric looked confused.

"There's a difference?"

"A sociopath kills and doesn't know it's wrong. A psychopath knows it's wrong, but kills anyway for the hell of it. I'm thinking psycho." He shrugged.

Speed cocked his head. "I'm thinking socio. He knows there's gonna be chaos, and he doesn't have a reason why. He just _does_." Calleigh shook her head no.

"I agree with Emmy. Brennan wants the attention. He's expecting the media to be all over this, and he wants to get caught."

"So in other words," Speed began with a confused expression, "he's fucking with us." Emmy shrugged.

"Maybe. What I don't get, though, is that last line. The way he's saying _you_ almost seems like he's talking to one individual, not everyone as a whole." Speed frowned at the paper, not wanting to acknowledge that the most probable one individual was the man he loved.

"There has to be a connection between these guys," Eric pointed out. "The k- Brennan isn't just choosing the Vics at random, because he's saying they deserve it. If we find the connection, maybe we can find Brennan."

"Hopefully in time to save Florian," Calleigh added. Emmy drummed his fingers on the table, deep in thought.

"Well there's the obvious, and you said the kid's on meth. What about Hayden and Alecai?" He waited while Calleigh shuffled through the files.

"Hayden was a pothead and Alecai hasn't done anything recently. A year ago he was doing cocaine pretty heavily, though."

"Same dealer, maybe?" suggested Eric. "You may have just cracked this case, Emmy." The man turned in Speed's direction and grinned.

"Hear that? I may have cracked the case!"

With just as much enthusiasm, Speed replied, "On the Sabbath too!"


End file.
